


Guard Dog

by Gamerdog



Category: Spacedog (Original)
Genre: Heist, IN SPACE!, Musical References, Non-Graphic Violence, Spacedog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerdog/pseuds/Gamerdog
Summary: Charlie-a.k.a Spacedog- is sent to infiltrate a P.H.O.E.N.I.X base and steal a mysterious object from them. Things don't go exactly as planned, however...





	Guard Dog

The cockpit lights burst on, rousing Charlie from his nap somewhat. He sat up, stretched, and slumped back into his seat. Reaching for his bag on the floor, he pulled out a small steel thermos. He took a long swig from it, the drink’s warmth helping him shake off the rest of his sleep. Gazing up at the large screen in front of him, the words ‘ APPROACHING ASKAAR’ appeared in large white text. No kidding, he could look out the window and see the big dusty brown planet not too far away. He dismissed the message, got up, and stretched his legs. This mission was going to take nearly everything he’s got.

With a loud thud, the Intrepid touched down onto the planet’s surface. He winced at the sound, hoping that nobody heard it. He got up from his seat, slung his small bag over his shoulder, and pressed the metal bit that was embedded into his right temple. Holographic hexagons spread over his head, quickly being replaced by solid metal. He made sure to keep his head and ears very still. He didn’t want a repeat of last time. In a matter of seconds, his head was now concealed with a helmet that looked like a robot german shepherd. From inside the helmet, a small screen lit up showing him the outside world. He tucked his tail into the back of his pants, and opened the bay doors. Nobody was there. No soldiers, not even a blade of grass. Before him stretched the dusty landscape, punctuated here and there with something that clearly wasn’t supposed to be there: concrete dikes, scrap metal, and large building in the center of it all. A couple of armed guards patrolled the perimeter, an oddly small amount given the size of their station. Charlie walked forward, stopping just beyond the point where they could see him, and hid behind a concrete dike. He placed a small speaker there, took out it’s remote, and crept as far away as needed. With the press of a button, loud music blasted from behind the dike, alerting all of the guards. The commotion gave him perfect cover, running up to a side entrance to the building as the guards outside shot at the source of the noise. 

Once inside, the helmet’s AI scanned the building and made a 3d map. Charlie could see that the building had ten floors, each one having at least two people on them. The bottom-most floor, however, had ten heat signatures, and a signature that the AI couldn’t identify. Bingo. Discarding the speaker remote, he pulled out two small, metal disks from his bag. He took them in his right hand, and found his way to the elevator. 

He could feel his heart start to beat faster. The elevator went down, and as he got closer to his destination, more and more thoughts of how he would handle those people down there flashed through his head. The elevator stopped. The doors opened, revealing ten soldiers in light-grey uniforms sitting around a table, drinking and chatting. At the opening of the doors, they all got up, and pulled out their guns. Charlie managed to duck back into the elevator just in time, as their bullets whizzed past him, sinking into the back of the elevator. Forcing himself to slow down, breathe, and concentrate, he assessed his options. He took out the metal disk, and flung it into the cluster of soldiers. It fell with a sharp clink, embedded itself into the ground, then released a large electric charge, shocking all ten. They fell to the ground, some knocking over things on their way down. Charlie crept out of the elevator and made his way to the other side of the room, careful not to step on any of the soldiers. As he approached that unidentifiable signature, he found he was standing in front of a solid steel safe with a number pad on the front. He tried a combination, then another, then realized that he’s just wasting his time with that, and got out a small laser cutter. He cut out a large hole in the metal, and as soon as it fell away, he reached into the safe and grabbed his prize : a dark metal cube the size of his hand. Immediately, he doubled over in pain, as an alarm shrieked loudly. He quickly pocketed the cube, dashed toward the elevator, and pushed the button.

When the door opened, three soldiers, all with guns, stood about a foot away. He returned to his old cover, and fumbled for another electro-disk. There wasn’t any more, he’d dropped the other one when he was in the safe room. Cursing his talent for losing small things, he whipped out his blaster and fired at his attackers. He wasn’t the best shot, and he was in a bit of a panic, so he ended up hitting one in the leg, and the other two in the stomach. He dashed past them, turning at a corner, desperately trying to find the exit again. 

He made his way through the many halls of the building, having to take out a few more soldiers along the way. He followed the AI’s directions, occasionally panicking and missing a turn. He navigated the halls, hoping each door would be the last one. 

As he rounded a corner, he came into a long hall. Charlie stopped dead in his tracks. On the other end of the hallway stood a soldier unlike any he’d seen before. It wore heavy armor with the PHOENIX emblem on the left shoulder, which was never a good sign. He was barely human. The dark red eyes of his metal mask stared at Charlie, like a robot designed to kill. Cold. Empty. Silent. A second passed, and both of them moved at once: Charlie lunging for the nearest door and the soldier readying his assault rifle. 

Charlie burst out the front doors, not stopping to check if any other guards were following him. He made it to the farthest dikes when a stream of bullets flew past him, nearly clipping his head. He jumped, and hid behind the nearest dike. A flurry of bullets slammed into it, making him shrink further down to avoid any stray shots. He could feel their impacts through the concrete. 

He tried to think, tried to come up with some way to get out of there alive. If he tried to return fire, he’d be open. If he just sat there, they’d come for him. If he made a break for it, he’d be dead on the spot. This was going to take a lot of guts, and a lot of stupidity to get out of. Luckily, judging by his track record, he’s got a lot of both of those things.

The soldier was a few paces away. Armed with nothing but his blaster and his wits, Charlie prepared to face the creature. 

The footsteps got louder, until he knew that it was on the other side of the dike. Steadying himself, he counted down. 5. 4. 3. 2. On ‘1’, the soldier lunged, slashing at Charlie with a combat knife. Charlie sprung from his hiding spot. The blade went wide, clearly aimed for where he was previously. Using the surprise to his advantage, Charlie used his blaster to knock the knife further away. In his panic-fueled attack, he shot the soldier once, hoping it would do something, anything to this thing. He heard a crack, like glass splintering. The soldier staggered, covering it’s left eye. Now was his chance. Charlie reeled back and cracked it across the jaw, sending it sprawling onto the ground. Not wasting any time, Charlie sprinted back to his ship, and got inside.

The cabin of the Intrepid was dimly lit, allowing Charlie to get a little rest after the previous altercation. The ship’s speakers played the usual music : Asia, AC/DC, The Beatles, mostly Earth music. A face appeared on the big screen, green and pinched yet human-like. “Mission Report.” Charlie got up from his chair. “I got what you wanted. I’m on my way back to base.” With that, the face disappeared, and Charlie was left alone again. He settled down into his chair. It was two hours to his destination, so he might as well get a little shut-eye.

In a dark, cellar-like room, a man sat with his arms strapped to his chair. The creatures that stood around him looked down on him, their black slit-eyes full of anger and disappointment. The one in the middle flicked a switch, and the man writhed in pain. He tried not to scream, to show weakness, but he couldn’t hold it all back. The shocks ended, and he slumped into his chair, breathing heavily, dark brown hair plastered on his forehead. The middle creature stepped towards him. He stared at the man, who was still shaking. “We expected more of you.” He got close to the man. “You are supposed to be our finest soldier, our guard dog, is that correct?” The man nodded, desperately trying to force away his fear. “Well, then what happened earlier? Can you explain that?” The creature’s face twisted in anger. A silence filled the room. The man looked down, trying to avoid it’s gaze. The creature sighed. “One more chance. That’s all I’m giving you. We placed a tracking device of that thief’s ship. Take back what’s ours.” The man lifted his head, and gazed at the creature with cold determination. “Yes, Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an assignment for my Writer's Craft class in Grade 12. I guess it turned out so well, I got hooked on the character. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
